


Moonlight

by victeljen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, He's trying yall, M/M, Oneshot, Star Gazing, bokuto is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victeljen/pseuds/victeljen
Summary: "You look better at night," Bokuto says.Akaashi turns to him, glaring. "What the fuck?""What? I- Oh! Oh my god, no, I didn't mean it like that!"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Moonlight

Koutarou’s current silence was a drastic change to his previous state only a few minutes before; spewing complaints as Keiji drove them to a tourist spot so they could do some stargazing. 

Koutarou thought stargazing was boring and it was hard for him to stay still and quiet for so long because Keiji liked the silence, but now he found that his mouth was stuck open and the words in his head were jambled as he stared at his boyfriends face.

They were laying together on a soft blanket on a large patch of grass, other occupants whispering quietly around them in their own spots. The two had only been laying for a while before Koutarou got bored so he turned to Keiji to start a conversation (which would probably be one-sided) but almost immediately the words got caught in his throat. 

The moonlight cast a light sheen over Keiji’s soft skin, making him look even paler than he was before. His jaw and nose looked impossibly sharp and his eyes would have been piercing if not for the soft twinkling of the fairy lights around them set up by the public. 

Koutarou hadn’t realised how long he had been silently drooling over his boyfriend until Keiji turned to look at him. 

“What is it, Bokuto-san?” Keiji said quietly. Koutarou felt his face flush involuntarily.

“Uh, what? It’s nothing, I was just looking at um... The stars!” Koutarou pointed up to the night sky with a convincing smile. Keiji rolled his eyes and grabbed the others hand from the air and locked their fingers together. Kou didn’t miss the shadow casted on Keiji’s lips as he smiled

“You have been staring at me for at least 3 minutes, and probably longer before I realised,” Keiji accused.

If he could, Koutarou would have told Keiji how beautiful he looked under the lights, but that wasn’t as easy as telling his teammates their serve was good. His brain was a scrabble of words and his mouth was dry. 

“No I wasn’t!” Kou cried. “I was... looking at the trees behind you!”

“Uh-huh,” Keiji dragged out. “I thought you were watching the sky, were you not?” He gave Koutarou a small prompting smile, practically guilting Koutarou to say what was on his mind. 

Koutarou swallowed thickly as he tried to piece together a sentence while Keiji squeezed his hand while he waited.

“Um, well, I was thinking that… Uh… You look better at night,” he admits, fully meaning it as a heartfelt compliment; so his heart drops when Keiji sits up, glaring at him.

“What the fuck? What is that supposed to mean?” 

Koutarou’s features shift to a frown. He was just trying to complime- Oh.

“Oh! Oh my god! No! I didn’t mean it like that! I meant that you look good at night! Like, the moonlight on your face, not because it’s dark, oh my god. I-” His ramble was cut short by Keiji’s soft laugh, a rare sound that he heard only so often. 

“Don’t laugh!” Koutarou whined, covering his face with his hands and pressing his head further into the blanket. This only seems to make Keiji laugh harder, catching the attention of the few people sitting around them but they don’t notice. 

Koutarou’s hands are pulled away from his face and suddenly he could feel Keiji’s smile against his lips and the corners of his own curve up to match Keiji’s as they kissed.

“Thank you,” Keji whispered when they pulled away, still grinning, and he lay down beside Koutarou again, albeit much closer than before. 

Koutarou notices that their hands are still connected after a minute of comfortable silence and his smile didn’t fade for the rest of the night. 

  
  



End file.
